1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the disclosed embodiments relate to booting an image reproduction apparatus, and more particularly, to restarting an image reproduction apparatus when an error has occurred during a booting process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many consumer electronic (CE) devices operate in a suspended mode when powered off in order to control power consumption and allow prompt booting thereof. The suspended mode is referred to as a sleep mode. When a CE apparatus receives a power-on signal, the CE apparatus is returned to an original state, i.e. is resumed.